prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC11
is the 11th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 303rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The episode focuses on Hanasaki Tsubomi's attempt to become stronger after the meeting of Dark Cure. Synopsis After their defeat by Dark Cure, Tsubomi is feeling weaker than ever and tries to learn Kung-fu from a classmate. Summary On her way to school, Tsubomi happens to notice the blooming flowers and expresses happiness. She asks Erika what would happen if they lose the power to defeat Dark Cure, but Erika tells her not to worry because they can work it out in the end. Nearby another student begins to yell and the girls recognize them as Masato and Yoshito. Tsubomi is curious by the display as Erika takes off. In class, the students are reading when Tsurusaki-sensei asks Masato to take his turn- but when he struggles to identify where they are, Tsubomi tries to help. However, their teacher is shown to be right there, and instead of bringing up his lack of focus she criticizes him for not putting on the appropriate class shoes. As she observes his shoes, Tsubomi asks herself what Kung-Fu is. During break Masato thanks Tsubomi for her help and she asks him what it is. He claims to know a lot of martial arts, but suddenly Erika laughs and states that he couldn't possibly know what real ''fighting is. Tsubomi asks that he teaches her anyway. After school ends, Tsubomi changes attire and meets up with Masato in the park. Yoshito arrives as well and demands that she calls him "Yoshito-senpai" because he has more experience. She agrees but is confused by his attitude. The trio tries to use ''nunchucks but while the two males seem to do fine- Tsubomi whacks herself in the head with hers while Erika and the fairies watch from a safe distance. They watch as the trio practice on their stances, but Tsubomi fell, making Erika worry about her and accidentally yell out. Alerting the trio, they invite her to join them. When it gets darker out they call practice over for the day and Erika asks Tsubomi why she wanted to learn Kung-Fu so much. She confides in Erika, saying that she wishes to become stronger. The following day at Gym, Tsubomi gets hit by a volley-ball when she witnesses Masato being beaten at judo. After school ends, Masato warns Yoshito to go home and the guy who beat him shows up and starts to make jokes. Yoshito, witnessing this insists that they fight but Masato refuses. This angers Yoshito and he runs away as Erika and Tsubomi arrive. They ask about Yoshito and Masato reveals what happened. Meanwhile, at the Desert Apostles, Kumojaki is practicing martial arts as well, as he defeated all the Snackeys. While running to a temple, Yoshito got stopped by the Snackeys, who took his nunchucks. Then Kumojaki appeared and summoned a Desertrian from his heart flower. Erika and Tsubomi were walking and then suddenly heard the Desertrian's voice calling Masato's name. The girls determine what it is and transform to fight it. Masato arrives to fight as well when he hears his name, then he witnesses the Cures and Desertrian fighting. He guesses that it was from Yoshito, and while the fairies deny this, the crystal ball claims otherwise. While fighting and seeing that the Cures were having a hard time. Masato went to get the crystal ball, where Yoshito is trapped. Cure Blossom thinks of what Masato taught her and tries to put it to good use, following by her using Pink Forte Wave to purify the Desertrian. After everything got back to normal, Yoshito woke up and sees Masato. He asked where the monster was, but Masato said that it was only a dream, one he had as well. Yoshito suddenly notices that his brother is hurt and tells him that he is his hero. From a distance, Tsubomi tells Erika that with full power and friendship a bond is impossible to break. She then imitates the Desertrian's voice and pretends to fight Erika. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Kumojaki *Sasorina *Cobraja *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Tsurusaki *Sakai Masato *Sakai Yoshito Trivia *The brothers Sakai Masato and Sakai Yoshito both wear the same yellow tracksuit that was worn by Bruce Lee in his final film project [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_game_of_death The Game of Death]. This yellow tracksuit is also featured in both of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kill_Bill Kill Bill] films directed by Quentin Tarantino. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!